Hitomi
by AlexCJ
Summary: Sasuke tiene una hija a los 16 años, pero su la madre lo abandona cuando nace. Pasan los años y la enfermedad de Hitomi empeora después de tener un ataque cardiaco. Sakura doctora, soltera y hermosa aun no encuentra al hombre ideal. En esta historia ambos han sido lastimados por sus ex-parejas, pero el futuro les aguarda algo mejor. 100% SASUSAKU
1. 16 Años

**Prologo**

Dos cuerpos perleados por el sudor se encontraban en una habitación en la que solo se escuchaban gemidos…

-Ahh~~~- El llanto amoroso resonó fuertemente en las paredes del cuarto

-Nhnnnn~ ¡Sasuke-kun!-

-¡Sayomi…!- Fue lo último que dijo antes de llegar al orgasmo junto con la mencionada, quien en el momento de excitación máxima, se aferró a su espalda fuertemente.

¿Qué estaban haciendo? - Simplemente lo que todos los adolescentes de 16 años hacen creyendo en un sentimiento de amor, teniendo sexo, pues es la válida representación del amor, según ellos. Pero, esos sentimientos no estaban totalmente aclarados por la corta edad de ambos.

Sasuke se corrió dentro de ella, ya satisfecho, salió de las cavernas de la chica y se recostó junto a ella, dedicándole promesas en el idioma del amor…

-No sabes cuánto te amo, Sayomi.- Después de eso, los dos quedaron víctimas del sueño.

_(1 mes después)_

**-POSITIVO-**

**No era posible.**

La prueba de embarazo… Había salido positiva…

_-No… ¡No es cierto…!¡No PUEDE ser cierto_!- Se tapó la boca con una mano, en esperanzas de ahogar un grito_.-No puedo estar…Yo no puedo estar… ¿E-Embarazada…? ¿Ahora como se lo diré a mis padres?-_

Er un hecho el que no iba a tener a ese… Engendro de quien sabe quien. Todo por lo que había luchado estaba en riesgo, no podía sacrificar años de trabajo para tener a esa cosa que le iba a arruinarle la—El timbre la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Bajo a abrir, dejando la dichosa prueba sobre la cama.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Sasuke, y en cuanto la vio se lanzó a devorar sus labios. La chica fácilmente olvido todo lo que anteriormente le preocupaba. Todo desapareció de sus pensamientos en el momento en el que sus labios hicieron contacto.

El chico la guió hasta la habitación, donde la tumbó en la cama sin cortar el beso, pero al recibir la caída, un extraño aparatito se encontraba a plena vista. Sasuke salió volando en dirección al suelo, y este se separó de la chica para recoger el aparatito.

En cuanto lo vio, sus ojos parecieron salirse de sus orbitas… Si era lo que pensaba, Sayomi… Sayomi, ¡Era posible que Sayomi estaba embarazada…!

El aludido volteo a ver a Sayomi, quien en su cara reflejaba horror, susto, y muchas otras cosas, lo cual Sasuke no entendía el porqué, ¡Pues esta era una de las mejores noticias!… Bueno, no es que se lo esperaba, pero iba a ser papá.

Sayomi sintió unos brazos rodearla, los de Sasuke. L-la estaba abrazando por semejante noticia, y denotaba… ¿Felicidad?… ¡¿Cómo algo tan catastrófico- puede tomarlo así…? Ella correspondió el abrazo simplemente para que el chico no se diera cuenta de sus intenciones.

(8 largos meses después)

8 meses. Los 8 meses más largos y pesados en la vida de Sasuke, ya que después del momento en la que iba a saludar a su novia y se enteró de que ella estaba embarazada se desencadenaron muchas cosas; algunas buenas, y algunas malas.

Una de ellas fue que a los 3 meses de embarazo, en los que Sayomi, quien vivía sola en una casa y sus padres estaban fuera por una larga temporada ya que habían ido a revisar unos negocios, se encontraba discutiendo con Sasuke.

-¿Por qué no podemos decírselo a nuestros padres?- Preguntaba ya arto de la discusión.

-¡Porque no lo vana tomar bien!...Y si no lo aceptan… Me pedirán que aborte, y yo… yo no… ¡Sasuke, yo no quiero eso!…- Las palabras falsas que se dirigían a Sasuke…

-Lo lamento nena… Pero me desespera el no poder decirle a nuestros padres que… serán abuelos.- Dijo tras abrazarla.

-_Espero que algún día me perdones, Sasuke… Pero esto fue culpa tuya… Yo jamás desee esto… Jamás.-_

Después, siguieron discusiones un poco menos importantes.

Pero ahora, se encontraban en el hospital ya que la chica estaba en trabajo de parto.

El futuro padre estaba más que feliz. Al fin podría decirle a su madre que seria abuela, aunque no lo aprobara, porque, pues, ¿Quién en su sano juicio aceptaría que su hijo de 16 años tuviera un hijo con su novia de la misma edad?

Después de 3 largas horas, a la chica la subieron a una habitación, y poco tiempo de que estuviera Sasuke solo con ella, les llevaron a su bebé.

Quien resultó niña. La niña era la viva imagen de su padre, solo que esta tenia los rasgos más finos y sus ojos eran negros como la noche.

Estuvieron ahí un par de horas, pues el parto no había tenido complicaciones. O eso es lo que el médico les había dicho erróneamente, ya que niña tenía una deficiencia en el corazón porque mientras embarazada, Sayomi había fumado a espaldas de Sasuke.

Se encontraban en la salida y Sasuke, con la escusa de que ella debía de estar resentida por el parto, llevaba todo. Que en realidad no constaba de muchas cosas: simplemente de una pequeña pañalera y la bebé.

En ese momento había mucha gente por donde ellos pasaban. -Perdoname…- escucho la vos de Sayomi detrás de él pero cuando volteó, ya no estaba. No había nadie. Había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Sasuke la busco y la busco, pero no la encontró. Parecía que literalmente se la había tragado la tierra.

Llego devastado a su casa, la niña llorando, pensando que tal ves habían secuestrado a Sayomi y el no había hecho nada para impedirlo. Al abrirle la puerta, su madre lo recibió con los ojos abiertos.

- ¿Sa-Sasuke?… ¿Quieres explicar…De…De donde sacaste a ese bebé..?.-Dijo acercándose a su hijo.

Sasuke, aún en shock, pudo responderle a su madre; no precisamente la respuesta que quería… Pero de algo serviría, ¿No?

-Creo… Creo que tiene hambre…-

Su madre tomo en brazos a la niña y Sasuke se dirigió a la cocina, seguido de su madre quien no paraba de preguntar a quien le pertenecía el bebé.

Rebuscó en la pequeña pañalera y no encontró lo que necesitaba pero, ahí dentro, había una carta que decía: Para Sasuke. La abrió y la leyó detenidamente.

_**Sasuke:**_

_**Perdona por hacerte pasar por esto, pero de verdad no quiero tener hijos**_

_**Y menos a esta edad, arruinarían todo lo poco que he logrado. No puedo quedarme contigo. Por favor no me busques, porque no me vas a encontrar.**_

_**Necesito que sepas que la bebé tiene un problemita en el corazón, eso es por mi culpa, y nuevamente te pido que me perdones. Yo no quería que nada de esto pasara pero, errores son errores, ¿No? Y hay que pagar las consecuencias. Ahora te toca a ti enfrentar tu error.**_

_**Atte.: Sayomi"**_

-¡Sasuke! ¡¿Ya me vas a decir de quién demonios es esta niña?- El grito de su madre lo saco de su trance.

-¡ELLA ES TU NIETA! -

No lo podía creer. Sayomi, el "Amor de su vida" lo había abandonado. Con su hija, sin importarle el bienestar de esa pequeña.

-¡¿QUÉ?-

Su madre muy alterada, no lo podía creer.

Sasuke le explicó detalle a detalle la historia su madre. Quería matar a la tal Sayomei esa. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a dejar a su hija y a Sasuke, abandonados a su suerte?

-Sasuke...- Dio un suspiro profundo. -No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré a criar a mi hermosísima nieta. ¡Mira, es idéntica a ti!- Sasuke sonrío ante la aceptación de su madre, mientras acariciaba la manita de su hija, quién al sentir el calor de su padre se pegó más a el.

-¿Y ya sabes cómo se va a llamar?-

-Si, Hitomi. Hermosa virtud, como lo que es.-

Sin duda, había cometido un error. Pero ese error era la cosa más hermosa que le había pasado, y lo único bueno que sacó de todo esto, es que a su hija la criarían feliz. No le faltará nada y lo más importante: Nunca se enteraría de porque llegó al mundo ni quién era su madre. Si es que a eso se le podría llamar madre…


	2. La vida no es facil

**Capitulo: 1 "Attack"**

_(4 años después…)_

- ¡PAPI! – Gritó una pequeña. Tenía pelo negro que le llegaba a los hombros, ojos negros como la noche y una piel blanca como la nieve.

En cuanto escuchó este grito, el chico azabache se giró, para encontrarse con su preciosa hija de ya 4 años, quien corría a sus brazos. Éste la recibió con un cálido abrazo mientras le hablaba de forma dulce.

- Princesa, ¿Cómo te fue hoy?- Dijo mientras se separaba de la pequeña, solo para verla a la cara.

Hitomi lo meditó por unos segundos, y no muy segura le contestó a su padre…

- Mmmmm… Bien, papi…- Dirigiendo la mirada a otra parte en la que no estuviera su padre, quien riendo, en seguida lo noto y le dijo…

-¿Qué te parece si vamos por un helado de fresa al parque? - La agarro de la espalda para después depositar un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

-¡Siiii! ¡Yo quiero unooo! ... ¡Vamos, papi!-

Cuando llegaron al parque y consiguieron sus helados, la pequeña Hitomi, curiosidad clara en toda su cara, pregunto:

-Papi…- Sasuke volteó a verla y la dejó proseguir con un –¿Eh?- Hitomi un poco temerosa: - ¿Vas a salir de viaje, verdad?- Cerro los ojos por miedo a la respuesta.

-… … Si, Princesa. Pe…- Ni siquiera pudo terminar de explicarle las cosas a su hija, porque después de haber escuchado la afirmación se abrazo a la pierna de su padre y comenzó a llorar, murmurando cosas sin sentido.

- ¡No, papi!…No…. No quiero que te vayas…

Sasuke, pasmado, de verdad no sabía que hacer ya que la reacción de la pequeña lo tomo por sorpresa hasta que…

- Papi… No me dejes… Porque… Si no, me voy a quedar sola…- Dijo al fin, mirando a su padre quien enseguida comprendió a donde llegaba toda esta angustia.

Sin separar a su hija, se dirigió a una de las bancas que estaba cerca y se sentó ahí con su hija. Sasuke limpiaba los pequeños ríos de lágrimas que Hitomi dejaba caer, empezando a hablar.

-Hitomi… Dime, ¿Por qué piensas que te voy a dejar sola?

-Es que unas niñas de la escuela me… Me dijeron que nadie me q-quería, y que por eso no tenía mama y que tú te ibas a ir… ¡Y-Y dejarme sola!

Sasuke no podía controlar su rabia… ¿Es que, cómo unas niñas habían dicho semejante mentira? Pero eso no era lo que más temía, la pregunta siguiente fue la que hubiera querido jamás tener que responder.

- Papi ¿Por qué mama no esta aquí?- Dijo con toda la inocencia que una niña de 4 años podría tener.

-… Es que…..Es que- Sasuke no sabía que contestar. No quería mentirle a su propia hija, y mucho menos dar escusas para lo que esa… mujer había hecho, pero tampoco quería herir a Hitomi. A veces las mamás tienen cosas que hacer, y tienen que irse por una temporada para poder cumplirlas…

- ¿Cómo en "Pequeños Planetas"…?

-..¿Cómo?..

-¡Sii!- Dijo con su previa tristeza olvidad. –Es que las cosas peluditas blancas viajan a pequeños planetas para restablecer el orden que hay ahí… ¿Eso es lo que hizo mama?

Sasuke no entendía muy bien el punto de vista de Hitomi, pero si eso creía y no la lastimaba estaba bien.

-Sí, corazón…-

-Pero… Papi… Ellos siempre regresan… ¿Mamá va a regresar?

Y ahora que le decía, no le podía decir que sí, pero tampoco le podía decir que no. Eso lastimaría su corazón, y con lo débil que es… Probablemente no resistiría una decepción tan grande, así que dijo lo que primero se le vino a la mente.

- No lo sé, mi amor.

Hitomi se quedo pensativa, hasta que una gran sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y brincaba de felicidad.

- ¡Ya se! ¡La voy a buscar, Papi…! ¿Porqué, que tal que está perdida, y no sabe donde estamos?… Y tal vez es eso por lo que no esta aquí…

-Pero, Hitomi...- Rápidamente cerro la boca. Pues, si decía algo arruinaráa la pequeña felicidad de su hijita.

Enseguida empezó a sentir como una pequeña fuerza lo jalaba del brazo y le decía que fueran a casa, porque ya quería contárselo a la abuela Mikoto y al tío Itachi.

Llegaron a la casa en la que aun vivían con la mamá y el hermano de Sasuke.

Este último que andaba cerca de la cocina, asomó su cabeza para ver quien había entrado.

En cuanto Hitomi lo vio, corrió hasta el a darle un beso y abrazo, quien con mucho cariño se lo devolvió y la cargó para empezar a darle vueltas por todas partes.

-Tío…Tío... ¡Adivina que!

-¡¿Qué?- Respondió con el mismo entusiasmo.

-¡Mi mamá va a regresar!- En seguida el semblante de Itachi cambio de ser uno sombrío a uno un tanto más serio, pero él nunca se imagino lo que la niña diría a continuación.- Es que papi y yo creemos que esta perdida. Y por eso no viene… Así que la voy a ir a buscar para traerla y que seamos muy muy muy MUY felices.

Itachi aun atónito, giro su cabeza hasta toparse con la mirada de Sasuke, quien a su manera le indicó que luego le explicaría.

Todo el día Mikoto hablaba de querer encontrar a su mamá, en la cena sorprendió a todos porque había hecho en una hoja de papel rosa un letrero que decía:

Ze vusca mama

Ez mui vonita

Ez linda

Y kiero enkontrarla

Porfabor avisar a mi Papy

De Hitomi Uchiha

Todos los presentes se quedaron estáticos, inclusive Mikoto amenazaba con llorar, pero tenía que controlar sus sentimientos. Después de eso, Sasuke llevó a su pequeña al cuarto que compartían, ya que no había las suficientes habitaciones para que tuvieran un cuarto propio.

La habitación constaba de dos camas individuales: una con un edredón rosa y el otro de colores cafés, tenía un closet muy amplio en el cual se encontraban los juguetes de la pequeña y la ropa de ambos. También había una tele pequeña y un escritorio en el cual Sasuke la mayor parte del tiempo trabajaba y estudiaba, porque el chico aun no terminaba sus estudios.

La pequeña se subió a su cama y tomo el libro que se encontraba sobre dicha.

-¡Papi!... ¿Puedes leerme un cuento?...- Le extendió el libro a Sasuke, quien lo tomó y se acostó junto a Hitomi en la cama.

No terminó ni siquiera de leer el cuento, cuando la pequeña ya estaba dormida. Se quedo observándola. Sasuke no comprendía cómo era tan linda, pura e inocente, si salió de alguien tan terrible como lo era la mujer a quien debería de llamarle madre. No merecía ser parte de la vida de su hija, siendo ella una mujer tan cínica que la había dejado abandonada ni siquiera al día de nacida.

Empezó a recordar todo lo que había vivido con su hija, desde el primer segundo en el que la vio supo que nunca podría abandonarla, aunque las cosas no habían sido nada fáciles al principio, ya que por esas épocas su padre había muerto y se quedaron sin dinero.

Aunque no se podría decir que eran pobres, tampoco se podían poner a gastar en cosas innecesarias. La mayor parte del dinero que el e Itachi ganaban en sus trabajos se aplicaba en comida y el médico para la bebé, ya que ni teniendo una semana de nacida la niña, Sasuke se enteró de que padecía de un problema en el corazón y debería de estar monitoreada.

Afortunadamente, esta etapa no duro demasiado, ya que, al graduarse Itachi consiguió un buen puesto en una empresa buena y los ingresos incrementaron.

Vi a su hija una última vez antes de salir de la habitación.

Ahí se encontraba Itachi, quien lo estaba esperando…

-necesitamos hablar…. Sasuke- Entonó más su nombre, como una advertencia.

Los 2 se dirigieron al comedor.


	3. No mas Soltero

**Capitulo 3** - _"Recuerdos"_

"_Tengo un pobre corazón que hubo veces en las que se rompió__, __ se apagó,_

_pero nunca se rindió…_

_Entre estrellas de cartón, perdí la ilusión_

_q__ue llegara un ángel, me levante, y que me pida que lo ame...__1__"_

Los dos hermanos se dirigieron a la cocina.

- Sasuke…- Comenzó Itachi. El menor noto el tono de seriedad impregnado en su voz, pero solo contestó de una forma muy indiferente.

-Hmp…-

-Sé que no te gusta hablar del tema, pero… ¿No crees que sería bueno que buscaras una mujer, ya?

Sasuke no se esperaba lo que Itachi le había dicho, y no supo que contestar.

-Porque… La niña necesita una figura maternal. Quién la ayude a crecer, y que le enseñe qué es ser una mujer...- Concluyó el mayor.

- Lo se, y estoy consiente de que ella… Lo necesita, pero…-

- Te duele todavía… ¿Qué los haya abandonado?

- No. No es eso. Es que lo he pensado y creo que sería una buena idea… Pero tengo que meditarlo. No estoy seguro de que voy a hacer con mi vida.-

-Piénsalo. Espero que encuentres la solución pronto.- Dicho esto, Itachi salio de la habitación.

_**Definitivamente quedarme soltero no es una opción, pero no siento que sea el momento más adecuado… Además necesita ser alguien que conozca, porque no meter a una extraña en la familia no nos va a ayudar a ninguno de los dos.**_

Se sirvió un vaso de agua, ya que le comenzaba a doler la cabeza. Al tomárselo, se sube a su cuarto para dormir un rato.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

En la habitación yacía una pequeña niña tendida sobre una de las camas. -Se encontraba dormida…- Su semblante cambio a uno más suave.

Sasuke se acerco para poder taparla mejor, y descubrió que la pequeña abrazaba a su pequeño oso de felpa, el cual el le había regalado en su primer cumpleaños. Sonriendo, empezó a recordar…

_La familia Uchiha se encontraba reunida en la pequeña sala de la casa. Era un día muy especial ya que la pequeña luz de dicha casa - Hitomi - cumplía su primer año de vida._

_Mikoto , su abuela le había preparado un pequeño pastel, el cual era tradición de la familia. Tenía un sabor exquisito; Sabía a vainilla mezclada con nueces._

_El tío Itachi estaba entreteniendo a la pequeña (quien se encontraba sentada en el regazo de su padre), haciendo distintas caras y gestos que ella encontraba divertidos. Cada uno de ellos rememoraba el tiempo que llevaba ahí la pequeña; Sasuke lentamente superaba el dolor que Sayomi había dejado en el, al haberlos abandonado. -Se giró para ver a su bebe y sonrío.- A pesar del sufrimiento que a veces seguía generando el recuerdo de Sayomi, Hitomi había sido su lavación, su luz. La cual lo guió en ese camino._

_Mikoto se acerco a donde sus dos hijos y nieta se encontraban, mientras en sus manos tenia el pastel con una vela color rosa pastel, la cual representaba la edad de Hitomi. Después de esto siguió la tradicional canción de cumpleaños, y Hitomi, con la ayuda de su padre, apagó la vela._

_Todos tenían un presente para la cumpleañera, la mayoría, en sí, eran cosas útiles para el cuidado de ella: ropa y mamilas._

_Pero fue Sasuke, quien después de sacar una caja de color blanco con un moño morado atado a ella, se la entrega a su hija. Sasuke había escondido la caja, y a Hitomi le llamo la atención el color del moño, empezando a manosearlo. La ayudaron a abrir la caja, y en su interior mostraba a un pequeño oso, color blanco, con un lazo morado pastel._

_La bebe__,__ al verlo se emocionó y lo abrazó de una manera muy tierna. Este acto conmovió a todos…_

Si, esos eran bueno tiempos. Se dirigió al armario para sacar su pijama, y fue a descansar.

Esa noche hacía mucho frío, así que no tardo mucho tiempo en meterse a dormir. Después de eso, las luces y todos cayeron rendidos.

Continuara…


End file.
